We can't go back in time
by Keliane
Summary: "Sometimes, the most beautiful memories are the most painful because... you know... they'll never happen again..." Les mots d'Arthur étaient restés dans sa mémoire, et Alfred se retrouvait alors à jouer avec un vulgaire soldat en bois rempli de nostalgie, tandis que Francis semble plus perdu qu'autre chose à propos de tout cela. /FrUs et léger UkUs/


These memories

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Warning guys, voici du FrUs (EH OUAIS. Je voulais changer .w.) et peut-être du UsUk/UkUs aussi (même si Arthur n'est que mentionné dans ce ici). Donc pas de trace de FrUk ici, j'étais pas inspirée même si j'adore ce couple (Quoique. Je suis _très imprévisible_, peut-être qu'il y en aura un petiiiit peu plus tard ?). Dooonc voilà vous êtes prévenus o/ !

* * *

Le soldat en bois était bien abîmé : peinture écaillée et visage presque effacé, il n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de bois seulement bon à être jeté. Normal après tant d'années, pourrait-on dire. Mais Alfred n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en débarrasser. Comme chaque année, il le prenait dans sa main et le fixait d'un air absent, plusieurs sentiments se mélangeant pourtant en lui. Ses yeux reflétaient le regret, son sourire, la nostalgie et sa voix, la douleur.

Il jouait ensuite avec le soldat, le lançant d'une main à l'autre, le faisant tourner en l'air. Avant de le reposer comme si de rien n'était et se relever, laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré en regardant autour. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, chaque année, il venait dans cette pièce qui refermait tant de souvenirs souvent bien joyeux mais douloureux aujourd'hui.

« Sometimes, the most beautiful memories are the most painful... because... you know they'll never happen again... »

Il avait entendu Arthur souffler cette phrase une fois qu'ils étaient dans un bar et que le britannique avait une nouvelle fois bien trop pu. L'américain n'avait rien répondu, conscient que son ancien tuteur regrettait le jeune enfant candide qu'il était auparavant. L'enfant qui lui sautait dans les bras quand il rentrait chez lui. L'enfant qui pleurait quand il partait. L'enfant qui clamait haut et fort que sa cuisine était délicieuse et en toute sincérité.

Il n'avait pas de quoi être triste, pourtant, c'est vrai. Son frère était un ange, on ne pouvait le détester, et chaque année, même si son anniversaire était oublié au profit de celui de l'américain, le canadien arrivait toujours en avance, des crêpes et du sirop d'érable dans les mains. Francis se montrait vraiment gâteux avec lui, après tout n'était-il pas celui qui lui avait offert la Statue de la Liberté.

Il était heureux bien entendu.

Mais ce n'était plus pareil.

« Eh dis, c'est à cause de ma guerre d'indépendance et mon égoïsme qu'on s'est tous séparés hein ? », fit-il.

Bien entendu qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse, ce soldat en bois n'était pas vivant, heureusement d'ailleurs ou gamin il n'aurait pas été sûr d'apprécier ce cadeau. Il vit au loin son fusil entaillé dépasser d'un coffre, et sa mine s'assombrit davantage.

« Ah geez, I should really stop to come here... »

Et pourtant il resta là, malgré des bruits de pas qu'il pouvait entendre, et se rapprocher rapidement. Bien rapidement la silhouette d'un certain français se dessina sur le pas de la porte alors grande ouverte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'attendais à te trouver ici ? lança Francis.  
— T'as un super pouvoir comme les super héros ? », répondit aussitôt Alfred avec un large sourire se voulant convaincant.

À cette réponse, Francis soupira puis entra dans la pièce, constatant l'obscurité qui l'occupait et le bazar monstre qui régnait. Il fronça d'autant plus les sourcils en apercevant tous ces souvenirs remontant à l'époque de la colonisation. À l'époque où Angleterre et lui avaient trouvé les deux petits jumeaux d'Amérique du Nord.

« Encore à ruminer le passé ?  
— N-Nope... »

Il avait bégayé, c'était raté pour espérer être convaincant. Le français soupira une nouvelle fois en se postant devant l'américain et lui donna une belle pichenette sur le front qui le fit aussitôt légèrement crier de surprise, cri étouffé par les lèvres du français qui se posèrent soudainement contre les siennes, bloquant tout mouvement en lui, et faisant monter à la vitesse de la lumière le rouge sur ses joues.

Il réussit néanmoins à rapidement le repousser, toujours aussi rouge que plus tôt.

« Hoy, je t'ai déjà dit de prévenir quand tu fais ça... marmonna-t-il, ne faisant qu'étirer un sourire sur les lèvres de Francis.  
— Mais c'est bien plus excitant un baiser surprise ou volé. », se défendit le français.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un marmonnement gêné et un léger coup sur le haut du crâne qui le fit sursauter.

« Eh ça fait mal ! se plaignit le plus vieux.  
— Tant mieux c'était le but. », sourit Alfred.

Et le français donna une seconde pichenette sur le front de l'américain, qui, cette fois-ci, ne répliqua pas.

« Allez un peu de sérieux maintenant, dit Francis, Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à revenir ici tout en sachant que cela te fera du mal ?  
— I don't know... », avoua piteusement Alfred.

Le plus jeune laissa son regard vagabonder alors dans la pièce. Il s'éloigna de son - amant, en réalité, mais il avait encore du mal à le réaliser - ami pour s'agenouiller face au coffre où résidait son ancien fusil sûrement trop usé pour être encore fonctionnel. Il le sortit et le regarda.

« Tout ça est quand même une part de moi. Que j'ai du mal à oublier...  
— La part de toi dépendante d'Arthur. », releva le français d'un ton presque sec.

Cette remarque lança une pique bien pointue dans la fierté de l'américain qui se releva aussitôt mais garda cependant son fusil dans les mains. Il eut un léger sourire, alors qu'il visait au loin avec son arme un vulgaire porte-manteau tout aussi usé que le reste des objets et meubles présents dans la pièce.

« La part de moi qui a appris à combattre, aussi.  
— Merci qui ? lança France qui ne pût réprimer un sourire fier.  
— Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de le redire encore ! », sourit innocemment Amérique.

Il s'y attendait à cette réponse de toute manière, et eut un petit sourire amusé. Alfred était décidément plutôt prévisible. Francis se replaça à nouveau en face du plus jeune, baissant l'arme qu'il avait dans ses mains pour qu'elle pointe le sol.

« Tu ne peux cacher plus longtemps le fait d'être attaché encore à ton ancien tuteur. Dans le sens fraternel ou pas, cela ne me concerne pas.  
— Humpf. »

C'étaient dans des moments pareils que Francis voyait qu'effectivement, Alfred avait été élevé par Arthur : ils étaient tous deux des tsundere, d'une manière différente cependant, l'américain ne l'étant que quand on parle des sentiments, et puis ils avaient la même manière de marmonner lorsqu'on leur faisait la morale ou remarquer qu'ils ont tort. Le français sortit alors un lys, fleur nationale de son pays, de sa poche de veste - elle était miraculeusement en bon état tiens - pour la donner à l'américain qui le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Quoiqu'il en soit souviens-toi d'une chose à chaque fois que tu regarderas cette fleur : elle représente le présent. Belle, tant qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Le soldat en bois est un vestige de ton passé, usé, abîmé, mais non oublié. Le futur n'a pas de représentation car on ne connaît pas sa forme.  
— Où tu veux en venir Francis ? demanda enfin Alfred qui ne suivait qu'à moitié, tandis qu'il avait reposé son arme dans le coffre.  
— Profite de l'instant présent, avance pour le futur tout en ayant le passé en mémoire et ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. »

L'américain resta silencieux pendant un moment. Le français également car ce n'était pas à lui de reprendre la conversation, mais bien à la puissance mondiale.

« T'as raison... souffla enfin le plus jeune, Puis c'est pas comme si je l'avais perdu hein ? Notre relation n'est juste plus la même. »

Francis ne dit une nouvelle fois plus rien. Il était un peu perdu au milieu de tout ça, c'est vrai. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que ressentait l'américain. Aussi bien par rapport à lui, que par rapport à Arthur.

« J'imagine qu'il regrette son mignon et gentil petit frère. », continua Alfred dans un rire.

Le français l'observa se diriger à nouveau vers la commode puis déposer le lys juste en face du soldat en bois, le cachant déjà à moitié.

« Ah mon cher Alfred, nous savons tous que ni toi ni lui ne voulez être considéré comme un frère ou un protecteur pour l'autre. », pensait le plus vieux.

Il allait d'ailleurs le dire, mais il se retint. Les choses se feront avec le temps, il en était persuadé.

« Retournons dans le salon veux-tu ? »

Et il sortit de la salle sans attendre, l'atmosphère présente dans cet endroit le dérangeant plus qu'autre chose.

L'américain le regarda partir sans réellement répondre. Il se dirigea à son tour lentement vers la porte, se retournant au passage pour regarder le petit soldat en bois toujours sur cette commode bien ordinaire.

« Goodbye. », souffla-t-il dans la ferme attention de ne pas revenir les années suivantes.

Et alors qu'il referma la porte en douceur derrière lui, le petit soldat en bois qui se tenait jusque là fièrement sur ce meuble délabré tomba en un bruit sourd au sol, avant de rouler et disparaître sous un autre meuble plus loin. Caché ainsi, dans un coin sombre de la pièce, personne ne pourrait se douter de sa présence, ou même de son existence. Sur cette commode reposait désormais seulement une fleur de lys.

* * *

Je ne sais pas mettre une quelconque romance toute fluff dans les écrits, moi je suis obligée de faire souffrir les perso avant et là j'ai pas réussi donc c'est raté pour le côté romantique 8D Enfin... c'est pas comme si c'était le plus important ici x)

M'Bref. _Review ?_


End file.
